Described is the S(4-hydroxy-1-isopropyl-4-methylhexyl) thioacetate defined according to the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles and perfumed polymers.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (or alter, modify or enhance) fragrances and aromas to (or in) perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials some of which may be in short supply and/or to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Powerful, long-lasting green, floral and rose aromas are highly desirable for many types of perfume compositions, perfumes and perfumed articles, particularly herbal fragrances and herbal fragranced soaps and detergents.